Liam
Liam is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Panama Liam began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. He was a strong provider and physical asset for the tribe, but he wasn't initially in a strong alliance. Viveros was an extremely strong and united tribe, winning all immunity challenges they shared together. During this time, Liam developed a Final Three alliance with Domenic and Cody, and became involved in a larger majority alliance with the boys, Marina and Katrina. At the Tribe Dissolve, Liam was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with all original Viveros tribe members besides Cody. His alliance with Domenic, Marina and Katrina continued, but they included Bianca, Lana, Peighton and Tison to maintain a majority. At their first three tribal councils, Liam and his alliance voted out Catherine, Natalia and Matthew. Both Domenic and Liam were becoming increasingly concerned with the social bonds that both Katrina and Marina had with their new alliance members, where they led the charge to blindside Tison and Bianca. However, the Viveros Alliance then reunited to eliminate Lana and Rachel who were now apart of the minority. At this point, the tribes merged and Liam remained in power when the majority post-switch La Mina and Casaya Alliances joined forces to vote off Sarah. The Viveros Alliance planned on voting out Alexis with their power, but were blindsided when Erinn flipped and voted out Katrina. Marina however was able to form enough bonds with Erinn to convince her to flip back and eliminate Oliver and Spencer. Liam's alliance was strong at this point, and systematically voted out Axel, Hayden and Hunter. With Darcy their next target, the Viveros Alliance was angered when she won individual immunity. Needing his trio of men to pull through, Liam told both Cody and Domenic to vote for Erinn. However, he was blindsided at tribal council and became the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Liam felt betrayed by his blindside and voted for Alexis to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur In his second attempt, Liam returned to the game in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. He quickly made an alliance with the men, excluding Domenic. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. In the end, Mitchell was voted out, making it harder for him to stay on top. At the next Coyopa Tribal Council, Montana was voted out, balancing the genders. At the tribe switch, Liam was placed on the blue Hunahpu tribe, along with his original members Domenic, Vanessa and Erinn. When they lost on Day 14, Domenic flipped to the original Hunahpu tribe and voted out his friend Erinn. Liamm believed this meant he was going home soon. However, Domenic did it for one vote and proceeding to send home Penny. This secured Liam a longer stay on the island. At 12 castaways, the tribes merged. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe stuck together and voted out Leo, Katrina and Marina. However, Travis was too much of a physical threat to their alliance and he was later blindsided. This later meant that Ryan and Joel as Coyopa members, were voted out. With Priya as the only Coyopa left, it was believed she was going home. However, she was able to join forces with Vanessa, Domenic and Aisha in voting out Lina. At the Final Five, Liam's days were numbered and he was voted out, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Liam voted for Domenic to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Philippines Hoping for a third shot at winning the game, Liam returned to Survivor: Philippines. He was placed on the red Kalabaw tribe and former his know staple alliance with the other alpha males. Unfortunately, the Kalabaw tribe had to go to the first Tribal Council. William, a more abrasive member and one of Liam's ally was voted out that night. Kalabaw only had to go to Tribal twice more, sending Laura and Daniel home. At the tribe switch, Liam stayed on the Kalabaw tribe with Joel and Bianca. When Kalabaw lost the first tribal, they sent home Jasmine for her lack of social interactions. At this point, the outsiders of Kalabaw formed a majority alliance. When Kalabaw lost again on Day 19, they targeted and successfully voted out Joel first because of his strong gameplay. It was then revealed that the tribe would have to vote out another member of their tribe. Liam was the second casualty at the hands of the majority alliance. Survivor: Nicaragua During Survivor: Nicaragua, Liam was on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the switch, Liam stayed on the La Flor tribe, with Mallory, Montana and Richard from their original tribe. Espada lost the first challenge and had to send a member home. Both tribes then had to vote someone out. The original Espada castaways on La Flor post-switch brought along Montana and voted out Mallory. They voted for Liam at the next tribal council. However, he had a Hidden Immunity idol, saving himself and voting out Montana. At this point, the tribes merged and Liam rekindled his relationship with the original La Flor men. However, this was shortly rendered useless as Peighton, Richard and Kyle were voted out. The post-switch Espada members, along with Darcy then picked off the post-switch La Flors. This caused the eliminations of Alana, Erinn, Bobby Jon and later, Liam. He became a member of the jury, angry with Darcy for blindsiding him. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Priya to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan By Survivor: Cagayan, Liam was placed on the purple Solana, labelled the 'Beauty' tribe. Liam was safe when Peighton and Alexis were voted out from the Beauty tribe once they lost immunity. This allowed Liam to make it to the tribe dissolve, staying on Solana with Grayson and Danielle. The trio voted together and failed in voting out Tison, but were successful in sending home Lina. This was followed by a shocking blindside of Matthew as one of Liam's allies. At this point, Liam made the merge and was in the minority as the post-switch Solana alliance. At the first tribal council, the votes were tied between Caroline and Liam, but his alliance prevented Liam's elimination. With the blindsides of Axel and Catherine, Liam lost an ally in Tison and Danielle. With his days numbered, Liam got Grayson and Katrina to vote with him. This was not enough to get into the game and he was voted out. Liam became the sixth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for eventual winner, Grayson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Liam was placed on the purple Hying Saw during Survivor: Thailand. The Hying Saw tribe was completely comprised of former castaways with a Virgo horoscope. Hying Saw was the only original tribe to not vote someone out, mainly due to their strong physical ability. When Katniss won her right to return to the competition, she selected Liam to stay on Hying Saw with original members Laura and Tucker. The trio held the majority once original Waw members Natalia and Katniss also joined their alliance. When they lost immunity challenges, outsider Heron was voted out. Liam then began to scheme against his larger alliance, speaking to Tucker about blindsiding Katniss. She soon found this out and when Hying Saw lost their next immunity challenge, Katniss, Natalia and Laura sent Liam home on Day 22. Voting History Trivia *Liam holds the record for the most votes cast against him out of everyone else during Cagayan, with twenty. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways